


Shameless Stucky Fluff

by TilTheEndOfTheLinePal



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Avenger Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Declarations Of Love, Feels, First Christmas, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Music, No Sex, No Smut, Public Display of Affection, Ratings: G, Sickeningly sweet Stucky, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TilTheEndOfTheLinePal/pseuds/TilTheEndOfTheLinePal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all you 'Stucky' fans out there, I present to you sickly sweet Stucky fluff.  Steve and Bucky are newly married.  The Avengers sing Christmas carols at a rest home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless Stucky Fluff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katsai25](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsai25/gifts).



> Written for a very special person named katsai25 who has been so, so super sweet to have followed my work here on AO3. Shameless Stucky fluff for you, katsai25! Thank you so much for reading my writing and leaving comments! 
> 
> "Sorry. The computer was moving a little slow for me." -- Captain America

Shameless Stucky Fluff  
By TilTheEndOfTheLinePal

 

((Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier))  
((Bucky Barnes is a new Avenger.))

“O holy night/The stars are brightly shining/It is the night of our dear Savior’s birth…” 

The Avengers – from Iron Man and Captain America to Black Widow and Thor to The Hulk and Hawkeye and, now, The Winter Solider – each had varying abilities to sing. Granted, they weren’t terribly on key nor did they get all of the words correct (especially Thor, who had no clue about Midgardian carols; Thor was from Asgard after all). However, even The Avengers were charitable at Christmastime. 

Currently, The Avengers stood in the cafeteria of a rest home close to their tower in New York City. Director Nick Fury had ‘volunteered’ The Avengers to sing Christmas carols at the home, giving a vague threat of sorts that, if they *didn’t* do it, there would be words. Though The Avengers were happy to bring joy to the elderly people, it was true that the superhero group was in dire need of some good publicity. That was just human nature – people were harsh, even on those who saved the world multiple times. 

James ‘Bucky’ Barnes stood off to the side. He was singing, but appeared rather uncomfortable. He held his normal arm with his metal hand. 

Duly noting Bucky’s uneasiness, Tony Stark tapped Steve Rogers’ shoulder and gave him a knowing look, a mischievous grin. Still singing, Steve returned the grin, then tapped Thor’s shoulder. 

Every Avenger – with the exception of The Winter Soldier – simultaneously stopped singing altogether. 

Bucky kept singing clearly. For a super soldier assassin, he really did have a great voice. “A thrill of hope/The weary world rejoices…” 

All eyes – all of The Avengers and the elderly persons and the staff - were on Bucky all of a sudden. The lone singer. 

Bucky’s voice trailed off for just a moment as he came to the stark realization that he was the only one singing, but then he belted out at top volume, “Fall on your knees! O hear the angels’ voices! Oh night, divine…” He had a distinct rock and roll take on the song, just then, and really did a remarkable job, finishing the entire Christmas carol on his own. 

Bucky sort of received a standing ovation when he finished the song. Most of the elderly were wheelchair bound, but there was quite a bit of applause. 

The Winter Soldier shot Iron Man a murderous look before he stormed off, out of the cafeteria and down the hall. Before Captain America took off after him, Steve gave Tony a genuine, encouraging smile. It was good to get Bucky to sing on his own. It was just good for him. 

Tony Stark smirked from ear to ear before The Avengers launched into “Silent Night.” 

Cap followed Winter into an empty break room. 

“Hey…” Steve said softly to his new husband. Steve Rogers and James Barnes had only been married for about a month. 

“You guys suck,” Bucky growled softly, running his normal hand into his long hair. He was visibly trembling now. 

Steve couldn’t help but laugh out loud, but his laugh was rather genuine and loving. 

“It’s not funny…” Bucky countered, his chest feeling tight. 

“Aw, Buck… come on,” Steve said sweetly, gently approaching the soldier. “It’s okay… C’mere…” 

Bucky gave a pathetic little moan and buried his face against Steve’s neck. In turn, Steve smiled and warmly embraced his husband. Fully feeling how Bucky’s body was shaking, Cap began to run one hand through Bucky’s messy shoulder-length hair over and over again. 

“You should sing more often, pal,” Cap said tenderly. “You make a lot of people happy, you know?” 

The Winter Soldier’s voice trembled as well. “I don’t deserve to be an Avenger.” 

His eyebrows furrowed in concern, Steve stared off into the distance and tightened his grip on the soldier just a little more tightly. He rapidly concluded that it wasn’t the singing that had bothered Winter. “Why would you say that, Buck?” 

Winter only gave a shrug in response. 

“Hey…” Cap pulled back and slowly brought his hand up to tilt his husband’s head back slightly. “Who got to you, soldier? Did someone say somethin’ to you?” 

Bucky only met eyes with Steve for a moment. “I don’t wanna talk about it.” There was a finality in his voice that made Cap realize that he wasn’t going to get anything out of The Winter Soldier at that moment. There would be time, later, to try to figure things out and smooth things over. Captain America was phenomenally good at playing peacekeeper among The Avengers. 

“Alright,” Steve concluded, keeping his voice soft. Steve knew exactly how to calm his new husband down. One could spend hours talking to The Winter Soldier and have zero effect; what really spoke to Bucky was touch. Bucky was an extremely tactile individual. Knowing this, Steve ran one hand under Bucky’s black jacket and white undershirt, caressing his husband’s stomach and ribs. 

Bucky’s lips parted with a gentle sigh as his shoulders dropped. He slowly closed his dark blue eyes. 

Though his husband was a tactile person, Steve was still a verbal individual. He began to speak soothingly to Winter. “You know how special you are to me, huh?” Steve leaned forward slightly and brushed his lips against Bucky’s mouth. “You’re very special, very loved…” 

At that moment, Steve and Bucky might as well have been a million miles away. There was a profound love between them that even death couldn’t stop. 

Both soldiers had their eyes closed as they affectionately kissed each other. Steve began a long string of light, gorgeous kisses. He spoke in between his heartfelt sentiments, “I’m always gonna be here for you, Buck. I love you.” Another kiss. “I absolutely love you.” Yet another. “You’re an amazing man, you know that? Hmm?” And another. 

His heart melting, Bucky returned each and every kiss, just as lightly and kindly. He stopped trembling altogether and calmed down, feeling at peace. Bucky was caught up in the warmth of Steve’s breath against his face, the familiar feel of his husband’s lips, and the tender touch of Steve’s hand against his abdomen. 

Steve concluded his affections with a kiss to Bucky’s forehead. “We’re almost done, sweetheart. Why don’t you wait in the hall?” 

“Okay…” Bucky whispered in agreement with a small nod. 

A third voice suddenly cropped up. 

“I wish someone would kiss *me* like that! Wow!”

Simultaneously startled, both soldiers jumped in surprise, definitely caught off-guard. 

An elderly woman gave Steve and Bucky a friendly wink. She sat in the corner of the break room in a wheelchair. She had witnessed the entire exchange. 

Highly amused, Steve threw his head back and laughed a full belly laugh. A little tear at the corner of his eye, he asked the woman, “Were you here the whole time?” 

“Oh, don’t worry, Captain America,” the woman said, in turn. “I won’t tell The Avengers you were making out with The Winter Soldier just then. You two are so darn cute together.” 

Bucky furiously blushed and felt compelled to hide behind Steve. Steve laughed up a storm and leaned down to kiss the old lady’s cheek. 

“Merry Christmas, ma’am,” Cap said politely before taking Winter’s metal hand into his own and leading him back out into the hall. “I’ll be back, Buck… You wait out here.” When Bucky gave an audible whine in protest, Steve said kindly, “Aw, come on… Just be a minute.” 

Bucky sighed, then, and leaned back against a wall. He buried his hands in the pockets of his jacket. 

Another elderly lady slowly scooted over to him, using a walker. The Winter Soldier eyed the ancient lady and raised an eyebrow. 

The woman spoke in flawless Russian, “You know that song, ‘Щедрик, щедрівочка’ [‘Carol of the Bells’]?”

Bucky nodded slightly, meeting the woman’s eyes. “Да, мэм [Yes, ma’am].”

The woman briefly waved her hand, soundlessly telling Bucky to sing it. She had a slight scowl on her face. 

Bucky was rather confused. It was kind of odd to be randomly asked to sing in Russian. His red star wasn’t even visible, then, but okay…

The Winter Soldier sang in Russian, ‘Carol of the Bells’, his voice clear. It wasn’t a lengthy song by any means, but, when he finished, the soldier noticed that The Avengers had witnessed him singing to the elderly lady in the hall. 

Captain America gave The Winter Soldier a warm smile. Meeting Steve’s eyes, Bucky gave his husband a small, shy smile in return.


End file.
